The War
by Flexi Lexi
Summary: The wizarding war has begun. Both Draco and Hermione want to fight, but neither is allowed to.


The War

Disclaimer: Character are not mine, nor is the idea of the war. Only the plot belongs to me.

.-.-.-.-.

It was the war of all wars and they were torn apart and split in half in two  
They knew each other from afar, hated each other up close, and were the messengers in between  
He could not fight because he was the prize, the beauty, the one to be preserved  
She could not fight because she was a girl  
They wanted to be a part of this war of all wars, to help, to fight, to win, to bleed  
So they were the messengers, carrying words from one battlefield to the next  
When they crossed paths, they glared, spat on the others' feet, looked in the opposite direction  
Each side wanted the other because with the other gone, they had the advantage

He was told not to fight because, if they were to lose, he would carry out their legacy  
She was told not to fight because there was no reason she should  
He yelled at the men who did poorly  
She dressed the wounds of her friends in need  
He wanted his side to win  
She wanted the war to end

To him, he was god. To him, he was king. To him, he was the best. If he were put into battle, he would wipe out everyone on the opposing side. He would win it all if they would let him. He was beautiful. He was pure. His family went back thousands of years and they wanted him to start it all over should it ever end. To him, she was dirt beneath his feet. To him, she was a toy to be played with and discarded when he was through.

To her, she was normal. To her, she was bookish. To her, she was simple. If she were put into battle, she would help. She would use her wit and her brains to achieve what they could not. She was plain. She was good. She had not been accepted into this world by the old families but was loved by the new. To her, he was a disgusting, perverted, shallow rat. To her, he was a little boy who should be seen and never heard.

But he was stronger than she and in the long of the short of it when push came to shove and he went against the rules and fought for his side because he knew he could win and proved he could win he stole her away from the opposing side when they weren't looking so he could prove that he was more than just a beautiful boy who would carry on the legacy of thousands of years

She knew she would be alright.

She was put in a room with no ceiling  
She was put in a room with no floors  
She was put in a room with no windows  
She was put in a room with no doors  
She was put in a room which was dark  
She was put in a room which was damp  
She was put in a room which was soundproof  
So no one knew she was there

She knew she would be alright.

Everyday he would come to see her to watch her to listen to her cry to gaze at her in wonder and ponder her life and how anyone could think she was so amazing and smart and fantastic and friendly when she was the newcomer who couldn't know anything about the life they had lived for thousands and thousands of years before she had come and spoiled their fun and really, wasn't that what the war was about anyway?

They found themselves falling in love  
She loved him from afar, needed him when he was gone, was always lonely without him  
She hated him up close, wanted him to go away, cried whenever he was near  
He was quite the opposite  
He loved her together, found watching her to be comforting, was sane in her presence  
He hated her from afar, wondered how he could feel this way, she was nothing, not anything

Everyday in the room with no ceiling and no floors and no windows and no doors he would stand and inch closer to her and she would move an inch further away and we he left the room with no ceiling and no floors and no windows and no doors she would run after him and stop just as he was slamming the door in her face and she would fall to the floor in tears for lack of him for lack of her friends for lack of being needed by people for lack of using her smarts to get her out of the mess she was in

And one day she was free.

There was a room with no ceiling  
There was a room with no floors  
There was a room with no windows  
There was a room with no doors  
The room disappeared  
And became a giant terrain  
And in the far off distance  
She could see the small tents  
Of the men on her side of the war  
And she walked slowly toward them  
Tired from lack of sleep  
Her friends ran to her  
They threw their arms around her  
Happy to find her safe and with them again

He watched from the distance, hating that she was gone, hating that she had left when he gave her the chance, wished that somehow, something would keep her from leaving.

And years later when the war was done not because her side had lost or his side had lost but because they realized that there was really no point to their sick little game and they had gone off and lived their own lives, they saw each other again. She stood on one side of the line and he stood on the other and they watched each other intently while pretending not to see. And when he turned away she did what she always did and ran after him but this time she caught up with him because there was no door to be slammed in her face and before she could reach out and catch his arm he turned around and stopped her short and before he could yell at her for leaving, for leaving him miserable for all those years, for tearing his heart out and stomping it to the ground she did what he could not.

She knew she would be alright.

.-.-.-.-.

A/N: As there is no definite ending, I would love to know what you think happens. Do they stay together or fall apart? All feedback is greatly appreciated, but I mostly want to know what you think happens in the end. Thanks!


End file.
